The invention concerns a device for attaching a tablet computer, in particular, to the rear side of a motor vehicle seat part such as a back rest, head rest or head rest mounting of a vehicle seat.
In contrast to a notebook computer comprising a keypad and a screen block, which are connected via a joint, a tablet computer consists of one single block with integrated flat screen, on which the entries are made via automatically displayed keyboards or with an electronic stylus. The length and width of the block approximately correspond to the dimensions of the 9.7 inch screen and the thickness is slightly more than 1 cm, such that tablet computers are very light-weight, portable devices which are particularly suited for use while travelling.
Despite the very compact design, tablet computers combine a plurality of passive and interactive functions and can therefore be used in an immense variety of ways. The user can e.g. read books and newspapers, listen to music, watch TV programs and video clips, study GPS-based maps, surf on the Internet, send and receive e-mails, communicate via blogs and web forums, play computer games, and also edit photos and documents.
Tablet computers have their own current source and the data is transmitted via radio communication such that neither a power connection nor a connection for data transmission are required for operation. At the most, a power supply must be provided for charging the batteries of the device or in case of a very long period of use.
For all these reasons, tablet computers are also particularly suited for use in vehicles. In particular, during long car trips, the passengers in the backseats wish to watch films, information programs and the news on the Internet or on TV, correspond via e-mail, listen to music or entertain themselves with video games. In particular, for passive use, e.g. for watching films and information programs, it is ideal for the tablet computer to be positioned on the rear side of a front seat approximately at the height of the head rest and for the screen or tablet computer to be aligned approximately in a vertical position to the eye level of the viewer. It is also desirable for the screen or tablet computer to be optimally finely adjusted to the respective user in this passive position of use both in height and also with respect to the angle of inclination.
The position of use of the screen or tablet computer in the passive mode of viewing is, however, unfavorable for interactive use, in particular for making entries via the displayed keyboards. For this purpose, the tablet computer should rather be oriented with the screen facing upwards approximately at table height in a horizontal position or advantageously in a position inclined with respect to the user such that operation is possible in a relaxed position to prevent the user from twisting his/her wrists and fatiguing his/her arms.
In this interactive position of use, it is also desirable for the screen or tablet computer to allow optimized fine adjustment to the respective user both in height and angle of inclination.
Most of the screens have a rectangular shape and are used either in an upright format or a transverse format in dependence on the contents. For this reason, the tablet computer should be rotatable between an upright and a transverse format both in the passive position of use and also in the interactive position of use.
It is also important for the tablet computer to be stably fixed in the positions of use in order to prevent it from changing its position due to shocks, vibrations or acceleration of the vehicle.
Due to their versatility and dependence on an individual person, tablet computers are mainly only temporarily used in a vehicle, like mobile phones, such that mounting and removing thereof to and from the device that is attached to the vehicle should be realized with minimum expense when getting into and out of the vehicle.
The device with and without tablet computer must moreover not endanger the safety of the passengers or limit their freedom of movement and should be quickly and easily mounted to or removed from the vehicle seat in case it is not used.
In another advantageous fashion, the device is not only used in vehicles but also otherwise, e.g. at home or in the office.
It is the underlying purpose of the invention to produce a device for mounting a tablet computer, in particular, to the rear side of a vehicle seat, which enables use of the tablet computer with maximum versatility.
The tablet computer should also be individually adjustable to the users with respect to height and angle of inclination in both positions of use, be stably fixed, and be rotatable between an upright format and a transverse format.
The tablet computer should moreover also be insertable into and removable from the device in a simple and rapid fashion.
The device should moreover also enable easy and rapid mounting to and removal from the vehicle seat and be used elsewhere, e.g. at home or in the office.
The device with and without tablet computer should also not represent any danger for the vehicle passengers.